


Laocoön

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t tell him about his eyebrows, he kisses them instead, brushes them with his thumbs and they’re so Liam nobody else could manage to have such thick eyebrows with such an adorable and sexy face. All strong and soft, cute and rugged, a puppy and a lion, what kind conundrum is Liam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laocoön

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it after 'cause of the Event Mag Exclusive video and Liam+Henley is magical.  
> 

Zayn never thought he'd say this, but "you should wear Henley's all the time" gets out while Liam’s fucking him the empty dressing room they are supposed to change in. Fuck, he moans again holding the arm of the couch. Liam pounds restless into him, he feels the grunts on his back and the rhythmic slaps of skin on skin echoes in his ear. Every thrust hitting is prostrate unforgiving, his head is spinning, Liam's hands on his hips hot and heavy and he's feeling dizzy by all of it. Liam's everything makes him feel fuzzy inside and horny as fuck.

"Babe" he hears Liam whisper at his neck before he is manhandled to face him. Maybe it's the adrenaline or whatever the fuck Liam's being today, but when his eyes land on what Liam's wearing he can't hold on anymore and comes untouched pulling Liam close until he can kiss him senseless, the latter coming with a low groan that threatens Zayn's cock to think about a third round. Liam in fucking Henley's will be the death of him.

It's not only the shape they conform to on Liam's upper body, it's the colour and this white Henley is fucking great on him. He can see the sweat of Liam's body, giving shape to his defined chest, the planes of his abdomen splaying like a sculpture he can't remember the name of, probably something he read about the ‘Laocoön’, mostly admired. Fuck, did Liam actually fuck his brains out?

"Hey Zayn" little feathery slaps hit his cheeks before he snaps out of his haze. Yeah, Liam will have him at a brain meltdown in no time. His forehead glistening with a sheen of sweat, those thick eyebrows- to die for if you ask him. He doesn’t tell him about his eyebrows, he kisses them instead, brushes them with his thumbs and they’re so Liam nobody else could manage to have such thick eyebrows with such an adorable and sexy face. All strong and soft, cute and rugged, a puppy and a lion, what kind conundrum is Liam?

“Zayn, be good, we have to go now. Up”

He winces a little when Liam pulls out taking his time in carefully cleaning them both while Zayn looks at him, watches… How did he ever get this lucky? Liam is such a dear soul.

“What about the Henley, Zayn?”

“Huh?” 

“You said something about my shirt”

“Oh, just you look smoking hot in those and we could have another go?” he chances while grinning, unzipping the fly of his jeans again just for the pleasure of seeing Liam flush in a wonderful shade of pink, he won’t ever know how he can do that.

“You silly, when we get home” Liam playfully bats his wandering hand smiling like a lunatic

He hopes his boner didn’t show through the pictures. Maybe Liam should never wear Henley’s, for the sake of his dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
